fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mega Action Bob/Episodes
The following is a list of episodes for Super Mega Action Bob. 'Season 1' (2017) Main Info After the series was greenlit on December 22, 2014, Bacon and workers began work on the first season. It was produced between February 9, 2015 and December 12, 2016. The season officially premiered on February 17, 2017 with "Bob Earns his Camo" and "Bob Decides to Go Home" and was watched by 363,000 viewers. Season 1 consisted of 13 half hours, all being split into 26 11-minute segments. The longest episode, at 12:23 is Bob's House, Part II, and the shortest, at 11:28 is Calvin's Night. DVD and Blu-Ray release The season was released on many themed DVDs, and was also released as a full-season format. Season 1 was released to Blu-Ray on September 7, 2020 as a "Season 1 & 2" format, and also had the first DVD released. DVD releases *'Bob the Amazing: The First Super Mega Action Bob DVD: '''Contains Bob Earns his Camo, Bob Decides to Go Home, A Portrayal in the Art of Bob, Manly Bob, Bob and the Bobs, and Just Bobbin' Around. Runtime: 68 minutes. Release date: June 18, 2017. *'Bob's Amazing House: 'Contains Bob's House Part I, Bob's House Part II. Runtime: 25 minutes. Release date: September 11, 2017. *'Calvin for the Win: 'Contains Bob Earns his Camo, gramer n speln iz amzn, Sigh, Calvin's Night, Camping Bob, and Give a Little Whistle. Runtime: 70 minutes. Release date: September 11, 2017. *'More Adventures with Bob: 'Contains You Cannot Deny what you've Already Denied due to Denial of the FBI, Raceraceracerace, Bob Buys a Melon, gramer n speln iz amzn, Old Bob, Sigh, Camo Lost, and Calvin's Night. Runtime: 92 minutes. Release date: September 30, 2017. *'Brain Freeze and Other Adventures: 'Contains Brain Freeze, Doom Doom Doom n' Stuff, Summer in Autumn in Winter in Spring, Bob's House Part I, Bob's House Part II. Runtime: 60 minutes. Release date: October 23. 2017. *'The End of Season 1: 'Contains Chicken Pox, Camping Bob, Give a Little Whistle, Banana Bob, Fast Food Bloopers, Bob Buys another Melon, and Zomies. Runtime: 81 minutes. Release date: December 11, 2017. *'Super Mega Action Bob: The Complete First Season: 'Contains every episode of season 1 on 3 discs. Runtime: 312 minutes. Release date: December 18, 2017. Blu-Ray release *'Bob the Amazing: The First Super Mega Action Bob Blu-Ray: 'Contains Bob Earns his Camo, Bob Decides to Go Home, A Portrayal in the Art of Bob, Manly Bob, Bob and the Bobs, and Just Bobbin' Around. Runtime: 68 minutes. Release date: July 12, 2017. *'Super Mega Action Bob: Season 1 & 2: 'Contains every episode of season 1 and 2 on 6 discs. Runtime: 672 minutes. Release date: September 7, 2020. Episodes 'Season 2 '''(2018 - present) Main Info After the success of the first season, the series was renewed for a second and third season on December 22, 2017. The second season has been producing since then, and is currrently also airing. The season officially premiered on December 24, 2018 in the United Kingdom, & began on July 13, 2019 in the US. The premiere was watched by 189,000 UK viewers. DVD and Blu-Ray release TBA Episodes